01 July 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-01 ; Comments *A recording of the last 75 minutes of a two hour broadcast, plus tracks from mixtapes *Full track details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Beatnik Filmstars, #1. Recorded on 1995-06-04. Available on the Zenith Consol Tone CD – 541 The John Peel Sessions. *Delicatessen, one and only session. Recorded 1995-05-21.No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Flaming Stars: The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7 inch) Vinyl Japan *Dreadzone: Life Love and Unity (CD - Second Light) Virgin @ # *Delicatessen: Classic Adventure (Peel Session) *D4: Careless (12 inch – X-Attack) Deep Red Recordings @ # *Beatnik Filmstars: New Jam Shoes (Peel Session) *Unwound: Demolished (LP - The Future of What) Kill Rock Stars *Sons Of The Subway: Da Tunnelz (Various Artists 2xLP – Soundsite) Infonet @ # *Macumba: The Bass That Goes (12 inch – Hyperjuice) Hyperjuice 45rpm @ # *Macumba: The Bass That Goes (12 inch – Hyperjuice) Hyperjuice 33rpm #''' *Delicatessen: Embalming the Dead Entertainer (Peel Session) *Beatnik Filmstars: Chips (Peel Session) '''File a begins *Zion Train: Universal Communication (LP - Homegrown Fantasy) China @ # *Hole: He Hit Me It Felt Like A Kiss (CD single – Violet) Geffen *Yummy Fur: Fiery Jack (CD - Prole Life: A Souvenir From Glasgow) Cherry Red *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Gewn Ni Gorffen? (7 inch) Ankst *New Decade: Four By Four (12 inch - Wave Of Tears EP) Out of Romford @ # *Beatnik Filmstars: New Boyfriend and Black Suit (Peel Session) *Big Stick: You Better Not Be Spending No Money On No Race Car (CD - Pro Drag) Pow Wow #''' *Orca: Liar (12 inch - My Eyes) Lucky Spin Recordings '''@ # *Delicatessen: Yes/No In Any Language (Peel Session) *Sparklehorse: Spirit Ditch (7 inch) Slow River Records #''' *Beatnik Filmstars: A Craze Exploding (Peel Session) *Natacha Atlas: Iskanderia (CD – Diaspora) Nation Records '''@ # * (6:30 news) *Blacktop: I Think It's Going to Rain (LP - I Got a Baaad Feelin’ About This) In The Red Recordings *Luxor: Superstitious (2xLP - Reactivate 10: Snappy Cracklepop Techno) React @ # *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (CD - The John Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit @''' *Delicatessen: Inviting Both Sisters Out To Dinner (Peel Session) *Beatnik Filmstars: Dogstar (Peel Session) *Zaiko Langa Langa: Egide (CD - Avis De Recherche) Stern's '''File a ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File b *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File c File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-07-01 (incomplete) *b) Dat_085_JP-MIX_BBCR1- *c) 1995-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE232 ;Length *a) 01:14:19 *b) 04:02:22 (from 01:14:52 to 02:03:36) 01:14:52 to 01:33:32 additional *c) 1:33:34 (13:28-1:06:55 ) (34:26 -35:28 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *a) Many thanks to Isector. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 085 *c) Created from LE232 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1995 Lee Tape 232 ;Available *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes